


Rebirth of The Chosen One: A Star Wars Story

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Finn is the reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: After Rey has been kidnapped by her cousin Kylo Ren, her father Luke Skywalker brings her closest friend, Finn, aside. Finn is shown to be strong with the Force like Rey, but Luke believes there is a deeper, darker meaning behind this.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest fanfic, "Rebirth of The Chosen One".
> 
> If you're like me, you've heard so much about the theory that Rey is the reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker. While I despise the Rey version of the theory, a fanmade trailer for the theory on YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJYC_69BQEI) gave me a bit of inspiration.
> 
> Therefore, I have decided to create a new fanfic using the element of reincarnation, but instead of Rey, I decided to have Finn be the reincarnation of Anakin instead.
> 
> Here we go...

**OPENING CRAWL:**

**"Approximately one month after Rey found Luke Skywalker, she has been in training with the legendary Jedi Master, preparing for her next fight with Kylo Ren and the First Order.**

**Kylo Ren, angered by his defeat, has almost completed his training with Supreme Leader Snoke, who still remains a mystery. The First Order is still in a desperate search to locate their Commander's uncle.**

**Meanwhile, Luke is holding back many secrets from his loved ones. One involves Rey's family. But the other involves who her friend, Finn - who Luke is yet to meet - really is."**


	2. I Wanna Do This

It was getting dark outside.

The Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker stood there, looking at the skies. Too much on his mind.

Back in the living world, his son Luke Skywalker had rebuilt the Jedi Order and was training a new generation to learn the ways of the Force. His daughter Leia (who had hated and despised him for all he's done as Darth Vader) and her husband, Han Solo, were worried for their son Ben Solo. Ben, who was named after Obi-Wan Kenobi at Luke's request, had been followed his entire life. Watched over by a dark-sider named Snoke. Snoke was slowly rebuilding the Galactic Empire as the First Order, destroying the balance Anakin brought to the Force, and was searching for an apprentice of his own. Snoke had a very deep connection to Anakin, but Anakin never felt comfortable talking about it to anyone, even though his Jedi friends already knew. They sensed it.

With all of this on his mind, Anakin decided it was time for him to return to the living world. To correct the damages he's done, fulfill the prophecy and reunite with his family.

Much to his surprise, being the Chosen One allows him more power than other Jedi, including the power to be reborn. That's right. Anakin Skywalker was going to be reincarnated into the living world.

His Jedi friends, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn, were worried and uncertain about this decision of his.

As Anakin stood at the top of a cliff looking up at the dark blue skies, knowing this may be his last moment as a Force ghost, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Qui-Gon stood behind him.

 **"You don't have to do this, Anakin"** Qui-Gon said.

 **"I know, Master. I'm not even sure I want to. But I have to"** Anakin said.

 **"You do not"** Yoda began. **"Other ways there are."**

 **"If it was just my family, then I'm sure I could just appear to them this way"** Anakin began. **"But it's not just them. It's the Force, the galaxy. All because of me."**

 **"Anakin..."** Qui-Gon attempted to speak.

 **"If I go back, even as a new person, I can fix what I've done. I can make it right for everyone and everything"** Anakin said.

 **"Anakin, if you do this, we may not be able to interfere"** Obi-Wan firmly stated.

 **"I'll be okay. I promise"** Anakin said.

The three Jedi hesitated before Obi-Wan spoke up again.

 **"Does Luke know?"** Obi-Wan said.

 **"I talked to him earlier. He knows"** Anakin said.

 **"And just what will you do if this works?"** Obi-Wan asked.

 **"Hopefully, Luke will sense my presence through the Force. If he doesn't, I'll find him myself"** Anakin said.

 **"Unprepared you will be"** Yoda said.

 **"Yoda's right. You may not be as skilled or strong with the Force as you were"** Obi-Wan said.

 **"That's where Luke's training comes in"** Anakin said.

 **"Anakin, please. We don't wanna lose you"** Obi-Wan said.

 **"Consumed by the dark side you were once"** Yoda said.

 **"And that won't happen again"** Anakin assured.

 **"As much as I disagree with this idea, I still believe and I will always believe that Anakin is the Chosen One"** Qui-Gon began. **"And if this is what he feels is right, we must allow him."**

 **"Thank you, Master"** Anakin began. **"And I promise you, no matter what happens. I will do the right thing. For the galaxy, for the Force and for my family."**

Anakin slowly placed the hood on his head before looking at his friends (possibly) one last time.  **"I won't fail again. I promise."**

Anakin turned and faced the skies.

 **"Farewell, my friend"** Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin shed one last tear as he began to fade from existence, a bright white light glowing around him as the Force ghost began to fade.

**CUT TO:**

Finn's eyes slowly open up. The timeline we are in is about a month and a half after the events of _The Force Awakens_.

Finn is currently in a hospital bed. He has slowly been recovering from his injuries caused by Kylo Ren and has been in a coma since. But just a week or two ago, he finally woke up. The Resistance has been giving him physical therapy and he is almost succeeding at walking again. But there is one person on his mind who he's been worried about: Rey.

The last time he saw Rey was on Starkiller when Kylo knocked her out against a tree, then he used the Skywalker lightsaber to fight Kylo, but almost got himself killed in the process.

Leia and Poe had informed Finn that Rey took off with Chewie and R2-D2 to find Luke Skywalker, but he still wanted to know - from her - what and how she was doing.

_**To be continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Rebirth of the Chosen One. Stay tuned cause there's more to come! :)


End file.
